


2021

by MaddieBoBaddie



Category: Smosh
Genre: Future Fic, Smosh Community Writing Competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieBoBaddie/pseuds/MaddieBoBaddie
Summary: It'd been years since the original six members of Smosh Games were all in the same place. Their careers had shifted, distance was put between them, and their lives were all going in different directions. Nevertheless, nothing could tear down the bond they'd formed with each other, and all they needed was one night to prove that.Inspired by the song "Sight of You" by Singrid, for the Smosh Community writing challenge.





	2021

 

> 1:32 pm
> 
> **Jovert:** wow has it really been 4 months since we used this group chat?
> 
> **Jovert:** so we talked about hanging out again like old times. I hear Mari and Flitz are back in the LA area next weekend. maybe we can all get together?

 

* * *

 

“Tyler! Plate in the sink before video games!”

Lasercorn continued to scrub the dishes as he heard his son's feet pattering across the hardwood floor. Without a word the six year old ran into the kitchen, grabbed his empty breakfast plate, and brought it to the sink. 

“Only thirty minutes on that!” he yelled as Tyler ran to the switch to start up a game of Mario kart. Lasercorn loaded the dishwasher and began the machine with a sigh. Mornings like these were routine now.

With Tyler in elementary school and another baby on the way, Lasercorn found that his free time was dwindling. Between work and parenting there wasn’t much room for socializing. He loved his family more than anything, and he wouldn’t trade them for the world, but at times he wished for the simplicity of his younger years. His carefree days were certainly behind him.

His attention was caught by his phone buzzing against the counter top. Seeing who it was sent a happy grin across his face.

It had been almost a month since he’d seen Joven, and even longer since he’d seen the others. It wasn’t anyone’s fault per se, they all had busy lives, and some of them didn’t even live in the same state anymore. Coordinating a time to get everyone together had been a near impossible task. But by the looks of Joven’s texts, the stars were finally aligning for their reunion.

“Daddy will you come play with me?” Tyler’s voiced echoed from across the house.

“One second buddy!” He shouted back his reply. Lasercorn leaned against the granite counters and typed out his reply, before heading off to join his son, .

 

> 1:34 pm
> 
> **L Corn:** Sabrina’s out of town this weekend, but I can find a sitter. Saturday work for everyone? Maybe Sunday?
> 
> **Jovert:** sounds good to me. does that work for everyone else?

 

* * *

 

“These look great. Do you want to take a few more or is this good?”

“No, I think what we have is perfect. I’ll go through them tonight and pick out the best ones.”

Wes pulled the wig off his head and gently placed it next to the rest of his cosplay gear. He was ready to head home and take off the layers of makeup and fabric he was wearing. Despite it only being a quick photoshoot, he was worn out from hot summer sun beating down on him. Wes thanked his friend for being his photographer through the California heat before packing up his gear into his car.

Once he was finally in the comfort of the air conditioned vehicle, he had a chance to relax for a minute. Wes loved what he did, but he couldn’t deny how tiring it could be. There was certainly a lot on his plate, from twitch streaming to cosplay to conventions, it seemed like the past few years had him always going. Wes longed for a break from it all, at least for a little while. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was starting to get burned out from the constant stream of content he was producing.

What he needed more than anything was a change of pace, and that opportunity came just when he needed it. As he pulled out his phone to put on music for the drive home, he saw the texts from the old Smosh Games group chat. His face lit up at the prospect of the six of them getting back together once again, and he was quick to send in his reply.

 

> 1:54 pm
> 
> **Wesley:** I could make time saturday night for sure! I’ve been wanting to catch up with everyone for a while!!
> 
> **Jovert:** that’s three people in. i know sohinki is free too, we talked yesterday about it. could we get some confirmation sohin?

 

* * *

 

Mouse clicks and keyboard taps emanated from Sohinki’s office as he tried to finish the video he meant to post yesterday. He was behind schedule yet again, and just wanted to get all his editing out of the way so he’d have time to record over the weekend. He’d been cooped up for hours hunched over his computer screen, just now finishing his latest Hearthstone video. With one last glance over, he decided it was good enough and exported it.

He groaned and rolled his head back. Even with the video done, he still didn’t feel great. Recently his channel had been dropping in views, and his subscriber count wasn’t really growing. He loved what he did, and enjoyed the content he was putting out, but he still had to sustain himself. He supplemented his earnings from YouTube by streaming as well, but that still wasn’t a completely reliable source of income. He wasn’t broke by any means, but living in California wasn’t cheap.

Sohinki removed his headphones and picked up his cell, realizing he had missed several texts. He was reminded of his conversation with Joven from the previous day, and the recollection of the plan to get the group back together immediately lifted his spirits.

 

> 2:15 pm
> 
> **Sohin:** Yeah I can make the drive up for sure. It’s been way too long since we all hung out.
> 
> **Wesley:** What’s the time zone difference in Philadelphia and DC? Flitz and Mari should be getting these too

 

* * *

 

Flitz was making himself a late lunch when he heard his phone going off. At first the sound was drowned out by the music pumping through his speaker, but when he took a break from dancing around his kitchen he noticed the notifications on his lock screen.

At the end of 2019, Fitz had moved back to Philadelphia. There were several reasons for him leaving California, one’s he didn’t like to recount if he could help it. It had taken him awhile to move past many of the hardships he’d faced coming out of 2018, and he needed a fresh start to get past that period of his life. Luckily he had a great support group in Philadelphia. His friends in Pennsylvania were there by his side, and those he knew from California still made sure to keep up with him.

Currently he was living with his grandmother. She was older, and unable to take care of herself on her own. Flitz had offered to stay with her, rather than send her to an elderly care facility. It was the perfect trade-off for him; he loved his grandma and was happy to care for her, and in return she paid him for taking the time to do so.

This weekend though, he would be flying to California for a friend’s wedding. He was one of the groomsmen. Saturday afternoon was the rehearsal and Sunday night was the ceremony. That left Saturday night wide open, and he was thrilled to see that he had time to meet up with the others. He confirmed his availability in the group chat, also answering Wes’s question about the time difference.

 

> 2:17 pm
> 
> **Flitz:** It’s only three hours ahead, same time zone as Mari. My plane lands in LAX at 1:15 on Friday and I have the wedding rehearsal Saturday afternoon. But Saturday night is good for me.
> 
> **Jovert:** so plan for saturday at 5 then?
> 
> **L Corn:** Let’s do it
> 
> **Wesley:** Sounds good to me.
> 
> **Jovert:** awesome. that just leaves mari. You in?
> 
> 2:28 pm
> 
> **Jovert:** mari?

 

* * *

 

Mari didn’t find the string of messages on her phone until she had finished all her meetings that day. After being in and out of conference rooms all afternoon, she was finally able to sit down at her own desk and open her phone. She was delightfully surprised to see the texts from her old friends, and completely grateful that they had reached out to her.

It had been a year and a half since she moved to Washington D.C. with Peter. It was one of the hardest things she’d done, but she knew it was a once in a lifetime opportunity she couldn’t pass up. NASA had reached out to both her and her husband, offering them jobs in their outreach and social media programs. They would get to share their love for space exploration and use their skill sets as influencers to grow NASA’s social media platforms. Everything about the job was perfect, all except the location. It was all the way across the country, at the headquarters in D.C. Everyone was extremely supportive of her, and urged her to take the offer. It took a while for her to decide what she would do, but ultimately her and Peter knew they had to take the jobs. It was a bittersweet farewell from the people they loved, but in December of 2019 they officially moved to the capital to start working with NASA.

Mari hadn’t seen her friends in person for eight months. She and Peter had planned to fly back sooner, but with their crazy work schedules it was hard to find the time to do so. Video chat and texts were great, but it couldn’t come close to being with them in real life. So when she was told she’d be sent to California for a conference, she was over the moon. Mari told Joven right away, but a part of her was hesitant to announce it to the others. Though she knew her friends hadn’t forgotten about her, she wondered if they still felt as close to her. She had considered them her best friends while they were still at Smosh, but a part of her worried they didn't share that same sentiment. However, seeing the group message made her realize her fears were anything but rational.

 

> 3:04 pm
> 
> You have no idea how much I want to see you all! D.C. is great but I miss the old gang.
> 
> **Jovert:** were finally gonna have the smosh games crew back together!
> 
> **Wesley:** Yay!!
> 
> My plane gets in at 4:45 on Saturday, would you guys want to meet me at the airport?
> 
> **Sohin:** Yeah totally. I’d be willing to drive us all up
> 
> **Flitz:** I’m in
> 
> **L Corn:** We can use my minivan, enough room to fit all of us
> 
> **Jovert:** gotta love laser dad
> 
> **Wesley:** Minivan trip to the LA airport it is
> 
> I can’t wait you guys. This has been a long time coming.

 

* * *

 

Mari’s entire body shook in anticipation as she waited for her plane to board. The flight would be the longest five and a half hours of her life, she knew she would be thinking about nothing but her reunion the entire time. She scrolled through her phone, checking back through everyone’s Instagram pages as she sat in the terminal. She’d already seen all the posts there, but wanted to make sure she was all caught up with the highlights her friends had posted about.

Despite the distance between them, Mari still kept up with most of the things that happened in her friend’s lives. If it wasn’t through social, then it was phone calls or skype sessions. She knew about Joven’s partnership with Marvel and the shows he was starting to produce, about Lasercorn having another baby, Wes’s engagement, and other big news. She loved to support all the amazing things they were doing with their careers and personal lives. Still, she felt that she missed out on the small things that weren’t deemed big enough to share with long-distance friends. Mari wanted to hear all about the dates Sohinki was going on or the dance classes Flitz was volunteering to teach. Sure, she knew those things were happening, but she wasn’t as involved as she was when she was still in LA.

Mari was taken from her thoughts by her phone vibrating in her hand, a new message from Joven flashing across the screen.

 

> 11: 20
> 
> **Jovert:** so are we cool if we all hang at my house? kate is out with friends tonight so we’d have the place to ourselves
> 
> **Wesley:** Yeah sounds great!
> 
> **L Corn:** Sure
> 
> **Jovert:** sweet. then everyone whos in california (wes, lasercorn, and sohinki) bring your pc with you to my place. we can meet here at 4 and drive to pick up mari
> 
> My plane should be boarding soon! I’ll text you when I land and meet you guys by baggage claim.

 

After she sent the text a new wave of anticipation washed over her. It almost felt silly to be this excited over seeing old friends, but she couldn’t help it. From the moment she stepped on the plane, all through the flight, and until the second the wheels touched down in California, Mari never stopped smiling.

She found her luggage before she found her friends, which was telling of how late they were. Mari stood in the baggage claim area of LAX for almost fifteen minutes, each second the anxiety in her chest growing. Just as she was about to send a text asking where they were, she heard a group of rowdy men approaching from behind her. She could tell from Wes’s laugh it was them.

Mari spun around, completely abandoning her suitcase, and ran full force at her friends. A chorus of greetings rang out as she reached Joven and wrapped her arms around him.

“Joven! Oh my gosh, I’ve missed you so much,” She squeezed him tight, shifting her gaze to the man next to them. “Sohin!”

Mari continued around the group until she had given everyone an affectionate greeting and a big hug. She was bursting with questions and things she wanted to talk about, all of which was discussed on the road back to Joven’s house. Her heart was happy, and for the first time she didn’t mind being squeezed between Wes and Joven for the long drive.

It was crazy how quickly everything seemed to fall back in place. There was no feeling of being strangers or any indication that they’d even parted ways in the first place. It was like no time had passed since they were all at Smosh games. It was 2015 again; they were back to the days of being young and carefree. Back when Lasercorn wasn’t a dad yet, Wes didn’t have dyed hair, and no one lived across the country. They were all happy with the things they’d accomplished since then, but they were glad to be able to live in the past for just one night.

Joven had planned for an amazing evening at his house; he’d gotten junk food, beer, and an entire area set up for gaming. There was a reason he’d wanted people to bring their computers, despite the hassle of moving all the equipment.

“Alright, so since we’re all back together, I thought we’d kick it old school,” Joven stated once they’d all filtered into the house. “I know it was a pain in the butt for you guys to bring your computers with you but it’ll be worth it.”

He lead them all into the room he’d put together. Around them was a mess of tables and computers where Joven had set them up before they drove to the airport. Mari assumed this was the reason for them being so late. Joven walked over to one of the monitors that displayed a screen saver, and shook the mouse. As the screen loaded, they could all see the main menu for Grand Theft Auto fill the monitor.

“How about some Grand Theft Smosh?”

It wasn’t long before everyone was a few drinks in and failing miserably at stunt races and heists. Laughs, shouts, and playful smack talk carried the hours away as the group melted into the comfort of each other. The night couldn’t be long enough, and it was 9:00 all too soon.

They’d ordered pizza and ate a late dinner as they sat around Joven’s living room.The mood had toned down and the excitement had shifted to deep conversation.

“This night was exactly what I needed. I’ve felt so busy lately,” Wes said, and everyone agreed.

“I thought working at Smosh was going to be the craziest time of my life, but boy was I wrong,” Mari added.

“I do miss it sometimes. I don’t know. I’m glad to be doing my own stuff, but recently I’ve just been stuck in a rut,” Sohinki confessed, “Being a content creator can’t last forever. It seems kind of like the best days are behind us.”

“They don’t have to be,” Lasercorn said, “Just because things have changed doesn’t mean they’re not just as good.”

“We should collab more Sohinki,” Wes suggested, “and Lasercorn and Joven too. I mean we’re in the same area still, even though scheduling is hard, we can find time. Even if we can’t meet in person, we can still do online games. That way Mari and Flitz can join too!”

“That would be amazing. I miss gaming with you guys,” Flitz agreed.

“We better do all this soon then. In four months I’m going to enter the next evolution of parenthood,” Lasercorn joked, though there’s a hint of sadness in his voice. “The next few years after kid number two are going to be lacking in extra time to film and edit.”

“Well.. I was going to wait, but I guess this is a good time,” Joven mumbles, standing from the couch. “Kate isn’t here, but I feel like this is the best time to announce this. Guys.. in seven months I’m gonna be a dad! Kate’s pregnant!”

The room exploded as they all reacted to the news. Everyone began talking at once, congratulating Joven and cheering in excitement. Lasercorn was the most excited he’d been all night, his face glowing as he started rambling off about Lamaze classes and daycares.

“You got to sign up early, the best preschools take forever to get into! And don’t go to those high end baby clothing store, there’s this awesome one on 3rd street. Joven you’re gonna be a dad! This is amazing!” Lasercorn gushed.

“You and I have a lot to talk about. And don’t worry Mari and Flitz, there will be plenty of pictures,” Joven said.

“If you don’t think I’ll be flying down to meet my god child when they’re born then you are very wrong, so you better text me when Kate goes into labor,” Mari joked, though she wasn’t lying about catching the first plane to California when the time came.

“It’ll be nice to have another parent friend,” Lasercorn breathed out, “It’s a lot less lonely when your best friend has a baby too.”

Talk of babies carried on for awhile longer, but as midnight approached the six realized their night was coming to a close. They helped Joven clean up the mess, and loaded the PCs back into the cars of their owners. It was a sad goodbye as the group stood on the porch and gave out their last hugs. They knew it wouldn’t be goodbye forever, but it still felt like it. No one knew how long it would be until they could get together again, so they took there time parting ways. Nevertheless, people left one by one until the only two left were Joven and Mari. Her Uber was only a few minutes away, and she wanted to savor the last few moments.

“Thank you for putting this together,” Mari said to Joven.

“Of course. We should have done this way earlier to be honest.”

“Life is crazy for all of us.”

“And it’s going to get even more crazy from here.”

Mari watched a car roll up to the sidewalk, and felt a twang of sadness. Joven helped her load her suitcase in the trunk, giving her one final hug before she left.

“I’ll see you again soon, yeah?” Joven asked, though his tone told her it was more of a statement.

“Definitely.”

 

* * *

 

As Mari collapsed onto her hotel bed, she let out a sigh. The night had been incredible, and despite having to leave, she found herself only focusing on the great moments she’d shared with her old friends. The best of her was in them, that she knew for sure.

Her phone buzzed softly on the comforter, and she rolled over to check the message.

 

> 12: 35 pm
> 
> **Jovert:** we need to do this again soon. we cant wait another year until we get together again
> 
> **L Corn:** For sure
> 
> **Sohin:** Agreed
> 
> **Flitzy-poo:** I’d be happy to fly to Cali more often
> 
> **Wesley:** Yes! And soon!
> 
> Please, I miss you guys already. Love you all so much!
> 
> **Jovert:** you can take the gamers out of smosh, but you can’t take smosh out of the gamers. Love you guys

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wanted to note that as I was writing this fic, I read some of the other entries for the contest. They were all great, but I realized my story had a lot of similar elements as some of the other works. This probably doesn't need to be said, but I don't want it to seem like I was taking the ideas of other authors. Seeing as we're all working off the same prompt things like this are inevitable, but I wanted to clarify just in case. 
> 
> If you haven't already, go check out the other stories for this contest under the tag "smosh community writing contest", there are so many talented people participating!


End file.
